A and K Chapter 25 Regaining Strength
Kei: You sure about this, Aria? Aria: If I don't train, I won't get my strength back. Kei: But you're still not in a good enough condition to be doing this. Aria: Stop complaining and just do what I tell you. Kei sighs. Each holds a sword in their hands. Nothing was special about either weapon. Aria slowly makes her way toward Kei. The two swords clash against each other. Kei clearly takes it easy on Aria. It wasn't all that hard for him to keep up with any of Aria's strikes. Aria seem disappointed. Aria: This sucks. I've lost most of my strength thanks to him. Kei: Take it easy. Stressing out isn't going to make it come back any faster. Aria sighs. Aria: I know. I know. Kei: Just take it easy and just keep going with your movements. Aria nods and continues. Since Michel took Aria out, she had not trained or practiced in days. She was now in the rehab process trying to reclaim the muscle and strength she had lost due to Michel putting her out of commission. It was frustrating for Aria not to be able to wield the strength she once had. It was like starting from block one again, and she hated that. Shigure watched from the back porch. Shigure: (I can understand that she wants to get stronger again, but she's pushing herself too hard too fast.) Aria falls flat on her face and before either one of them has time to do or say anything. Aria states something. Aria: Either one of you laughs and I'll kill you. Kei: There's nothing funny here, Aria. Aria seems a bit surprised at Kei's seriousness. Kei: We're here to help you get back at full strength. So get back up and let's get back to it, or we can stop here. Aria sighs. Aria: Let's stop. Obviously I'm going to need to figure something out before I go back to training. Shigure: Maybe I can help? Aria and Kei look back at her. Kei: You have a better idea Shigure? Shigure: I might. Aria: Well, tell me. Aria stands back up. Shigure: Why don't we just focus on rehab first? Aria: What the heck is rehab? Kei: Rehab is short for rehabilitation. Shigure: Right, so we'd focus on your reclaiming your speed and regaining your strength through more efficient means. Aria: Like? Shigure: Kei, do you have something she could run on? Kei thanks for a moment. Shigure: Nothing dangerous please. Kei: I wasn't thinking of anything dangerous. Shigure: You mean besides running on a log? Kei: ...okay maybe I was. Aria: Something that wouldn't crush me, please. Kei: Okay, okay, I think I know of something. Kei sets to work creating what looked to be a makeshift treadmill made out of logs and other brush from the woods. Aria: ...Its amazing what you can make... Kei: You set your own speed, so you can walk as fast or slow as you want. Aria carefully stands on it, and quietly begins to walk on it. To her surprise, it does function like a normal treadmill. She begins walking at a brisk pace. Shigure: For Aria, she needs to regain her normal motions. Aria: (But my normal motions were fine...or so I thought.) Shigure: We'll practice this and then I'll focus on being the more physical. Aria: More physical? Kei: She means she'll have your body move into certain positions in order to get your range of motion back. Aria: Oh, okay. Kei: I'll leave her rehab to you, Shigure. When she has her physical strength back, I'll take over from there. Shigure nods. Kei walks back inside. Shigure: Alright, Aria, walk for one hour. Aria nods and begins walking. Kei goes in and quietly sits down. Peace and quiet sounded good. That however, would again be a luxury he could not afford. He hears someone knocking at the door. When he opens it, he finds someone he had not expected. A beastkin with blue eyes and blonde hair to go with her dog ears and tail. She wore a pair of glasses upon her face. She wore yellow high heels, a blue short skirt with a little ribbon to the side of it. and a pink blouse. ???: Nice to see you again Kei. I hope I'm not intruding. Kei nods and smiles. Kei: You're not Yui, please come in. Yui quietly takes her heels off at the door and quietly walks and sits where Kei once was sitting. Kei: Do you want anything to drink? Yui: Just water is fine. Kei retrieves a glass from his kitchen and pours her some water. Kei quietly places it on the table. Kei then sits down in front of her. Kei: What brings you out here? Yui: Business. Don't you recall my letter? Kei thinks for a moment. Kei: Oh right! I forgot! The business you work for was sending you out here for something, right. Yui nods. Yui: Yes. I have business in Yamatsumi to handle, and since you still live here. I thought I'd drop by and see you. Kei: You're doing well, I hope? Yui: Indeed. Can't complain. Kei seems to notice she's being more evasive then normal. Kei: Are you sure everything is okay? Yui looks down for a slight moment. Yui: Listen, Kei, its true I'm out here for business, but I have a request I'd like to make of you. Kei: Hm? Yui: I'd like you to teach me self defense. Kei: You? Why? Yui: A few weeks back, my store was almost robbed. Kei: Oh no... Yui: Thankfully no one was harmed, but... Kei: You felt like you could've done more. Yui: I know I'm not that strong, but I'd like to at least learn how to defend myself if someone tries to attack me. Kei: I'll think on it. For now, focus on your business venture. Once that's over, you can come back and we'll talk about it. Yui: Thank you for considering my outlandish request. Kei: Not really so outlandish given my current circumstances. Yui: You mean about all the new people coming into your life as of recently. Kei: Yeah. Yui: You seemed happy about it at least. Kei: It has made my life more lively. Wasn't too long ago, I'd come into an empty house. Yui: Kei, have you considered getting remarried. Kei: Not you too, Yui... Yui: Ah, I get it. Everyone seems to have been bugging you about it, and I'm just another person adding to that, huh? Kei: Y-you hit that nail on the head. Mai was here a few days back, and she insisted I get remarried as well. Yui takes another sip of her glass. Kei: Its not like I haven't thought about it, but Lexi... Yui: She's not here anymore Kei. You honestly think Lexi would enjoy seeing you mope because she's not here anymore? That wasn't the kind of person she was. Kei: Yui... Yui: Lexi was sweet and kind-hearted. She wanted you to be happy. She looked the happiest when she was with you. I mean, Lexi would want you to be happy even if she couldn't be the one to give you that happiness. The two of us had a good conversation when she was around, and I was slightly younger. Do you want to know what she told me? Kei: Please, tell me. Yui: 'If I couldn't be with Kei anymore, I don't know what I would do. If that does come to pass, I want to be an angel of happiness for him. I want to watch him from heaven as he continues his life and finds happiness again. I don't like to see Kei sad. It doesn't fit him, to be honest. Don't you agree?' Kei listens quietly to her words. Lexi was always like that. She was always talking about seeing people happy. Whether it was herself or others, she wanted to see people smile and enjoy life. Yui: I think Lexi would understand if you moved on Kei. She wouldn't want to see you like this. Kei smiles a slight bit. Kei: You caught me. He chuckles. Kei: I forgot how often Lexi and you talked. You two were almost like sisters. Yui: Indeed, and her loss was great, but Lexi wouldn't want us to stop moving forward. She'd get mad at us for that. Kei: I agree. Shigure, who was eavesdropping at this point, quietly listened to the conversation. She was slightly interested in it too. Yui: So, have you thought of anyone? Anyone that you're interested in? Kei: Getting a little too personal, Yui. Yui: I won't tell our family, I'm not a gossip like Rei. Kei smiles. Kei: You make a good point. You have done a good job keeping my secrets to yourself. Yui: So go on, tell me. Kei: Well, there is one girl. Shigure's ears perk up. Yui: And who would that be? Kei: Her name is Shigure. Shigure's ears are keyed in on the conversation now. Her focus completely on the conversation. Yui: Oh, I remember her. How is she doing? Kei: She's fine. Yui: And she's... Kei: Well, the thing is, I promised her brother I wouldn't make a move on her, but now that both Mitch and Lexi are gone... Yui: It seems fate has pushed you together huh? Kei: Yeah, seems like. Yui: Kei, has she made it known she likes you 'in that way'? Kei: She has. Yui: Then Kei, I think you owe it to her to give her a fair chance. Kei: You think so too, huh? Yui: So you've already come to that conclusion too? Kei: Yeah, she is technically my girlfriend, though we haven't really done anything yet. Yui: You have my approval. Kei: Huh? Yui: Kei, from what I remember about Shigure, she's a lot like Lexi. They both tended to be stubborn when they didn't get their ways, they were both kind-hearted and sweet. And were both good with kids. I think our family would be happy to welcome Shigure into our family. Kei remains quiet. Yui: Unless there's something about her... Kei: No. Now that you mention it, she is a lot like Lexi. Well, thanks Yui. That does ease my mind a little bit. You aren't our family's 'beacon of knowledge' for nothing. Yui: Just because I'm the smartest in our family doesn't mean you all have to come up with random nicknames for me. Shigure seems happy with the result of the conversation. She then takes notice of Aria doing the exact same thing she's doing. Aria had a sneaky smile on her face. The two begin whispering to each other. Shigure: Aria, what are you doing?! Aria: Learning more about my rival. Shigure: Stop lying! Aria: I'm not. Back inside, Kei leads Yui to the door. Kei: So gotta go, huh? Yui: Yeah, I have a meeting in a few hours I have to prepare for. I'll come back later. Kei: Sounds good. I'll have your favorite tea ready when you call me to let me know you're on your way. Yui: Ooh, I'm looking forward to it now. The two say their good-byes and Yui quietly heads out toward the business sector. Kei quietly heads back to his room and sits down and then says one last thing. Kei: You know I know the two of you are there right? Shigure: Back to work, Aria! Shigure suddenly says. Her face red with embarrassment. Aria: Wha-?! Don't try to pin this on me! You were just as-mmph! Shigure covers her mouth quickly. Kei has a smile on his face. Kei: (Well, Yui, maybe it is time I give Shigure a fair shake. Thanks.) Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter